


Dinner Can Wait

by wbh



Series: Making a Life [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbh/pseuds/wbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've settled into a relationship, but Cas and Anthony find there's still room for spontaneity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Can Wait

Castiel was running. It was the first nice day of spring (early this year, it was only just March), and he’d been antsy in the last few weeks after so many months of cold and snow. Well, Anthony said he’d been antsy, anyway. That and “Can’t you sit still?” and “Maybe we should shell out for a gym membership.” Cas just thought he’d been expressing a normal amount of discomfort about being stuck inside for so long, but apparently his restlessness was very noticeable, and sometimes irritating.

But it was warm enough now for a run outside, no matter what Anthony said about temperatures in the low fifties not really counting as springtime. Cas had come home from work, put on some comfortable work-out clothing, laced up his running shoes (one of his first and favorite purchases from his steady paycheck), and taken off through the neighborhood.

He didn’t mean to run too long, but there was something so freeing about gliding down the road that made him want to just keep going. So he did; Cas ran all through his and Anthony’s neighborhood, out onto a major road, and, when he noticed the sun getting low in the sky, finally turned around and headed home. He’d meant to keep his run short enough that he’d be home in time to greet Anthony, but that wasn’t going to happen anymore.

Running reminded Cas of flying, and not in the wistful, almost sad way he sometimes recalled his angelic past. Running reminded him of what he could still do as he was, how his human self could feel the wind in his hair and watch the scenery flow by as he powered forward on long legs. It helped him clear his mind, not really think about anything other than just moving, and Cas needed that sometimes. Even being with Anthony didn’t always help him get through his darker or more regretful moments. Anthony said that was fine, as long as Cas was taking care of himself. That Anthony understood that one person and one relationship couldn’t fix everything, and to let him know if there was anything else Anthony could do to help.

The sun was setting by the time Cas made it back to their front door, panting slightly as he stretched out-of-shape muscles a little annoyed with him for going so far on his first post-winter run. Luckily he and Anthony had managed to keep mostly in shape during the winter through other activities (not _only_ sex; Cas’s job often required heavy lifting) that he wasn’t too winded.

Cas unlocked and opened the door, bending to untie his shoes and take them off in the front hall as he called, “I’m home!”

Anthony stepped out of the kitchen, not looking at Cas at first as he said, “Hey sweetness, I’m not sure I’m up to cooking tonight, had a long shift, so do you wanna just do left –” Anthony cut himself off abruptly as he finally looked at Cas, who was now standing up straight in the hallway.

“Damn,” Anthony finally said. Cas blinked and tilted his head. Anthony didn’t sound mad. “That’s just not fair, man,” he continued, gesturing to Cas.

“What?” Cas asked, confused, staring down at his blue running shorts and sock feet.

“I forgot how sexy running you looks. No layers, arms just out in the open, tight shirt. You blinded-sided me.”

“…I’m still wearing my socks,” Cas protested. He was sure standing around in gym shorts and sock feet was not sexy. Many TV shows were convinced of it.

Anthony didn’t seem to hear him. “Ok, new plan, if you’re into it. It involves a late dinner, but I don’t think you’ll be mad.” Anthony walked toward Cas, a smirk growing on his face. He put his hands on Cas’s shoulders. “How about,” he said, “you get in a quick shower and then meet me in the bedroom, and then you fuck me so hard I don’t even care we’re eating leftover Thai food for the third night in a row.”

“Oh,” said Cas, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks even as he nodded. “Yes. Yes, that sounds very agreeable. I’ll just,” he stumbled a bit making his way around Anthony, and then hurried to the bathroom without finishing his sentence.

Castiel took as fast a shower as he dared. He tried to be thorough, knowing he smelled like his run and wanting to avoid bringing that to their bed. He also knew Anthony had probably sent him for a shower so he could set something up in the bedroom, more than because Cas was sweaty. He still felt like it took entirely too long to lather up the soap and rinse, and although he tried to avoid touching himself too much he felt his cock fill up just from imagining what Anthony was getting up to in their bedroom.

He got out of the shower and hurried across the hall, towel wrapped very loosely around his hips; he wasn’t going to need it soon anyway. A delicious sight greeted him as he slowly pushed open the bedroom door.

Anthony was in the center of the bed, already naked and pushing two fingers into himself, getting his body ready to accept Cas. He wasn’t looking at the doorway, so Cas took a moment to appreciate the sight of his boyfriend fingering himself open, lazy strokes of lube-wet fingers loosening him enough that Cas could soon thrust inside him.

Cas threw his towel away without fanfare and hurried to the bed, practically jumping onto it so he could cover Anthony’s body with his own, leaning down to rub both of their hard cocks together as he kissed Anthony deeply, ignoring the moan of protest his boyfriend made into his mouth as he pulled Anthony’s fingers out of his own ass.

Their relationship hadn’t gotten stale, far from it. Cas felt more comfortable around Anthony and more content every day. But these moments of spontaneous passion didn’t happen as often as when they’d first moved in together. Cas knew it was only to be expected, and he didn’t even really resent it. It just made him appreciate this all the more, that Anthony could see him just after a run and declare that he _had_ to have him, dinner had to wait. It made Cas feel so wanted and loved, and even though he knew Anthony wanted and loved him for things beyond sex, he wanted to be good to Anthony now and show him that he needed him back.

Cas kissed his way down Anthony’s chest, taking time to roll his nipples between his fingers and smiling as he was rewarded with breathy gasps from his boyfriend. Cas didn’t really feel too intensely one way or the other about having his own nipples played with, but Anthony arched into his touch and moaned at every pinch or tug, writhing on the bed as Cas marveled that he had the power to make someone feel this good.

Cas was rock hard at this point, and Anthony had been so thoughtful, getting himself ready before Cas even got in the room. After slicking his cock up with some of the lube Anthony had helpfully left on the bed, Cas slowly slid himself toward Anthony’s hole, nudging in gently as he gazed down into Anthony’s eyes. Anthony moaned and brought a hand up to fist in Castiel’s hair as Cas entered him with agonizing slowness.

“Aw, come on honey,” he panted out, pupils blown wide. “You’re killing me. Give it to me good, got it? Wanna feel you for days.”

“Got it,” Cas answered softly, kissing Anthony lightly before he slid the whole rest of the way in with one swift roll of his hips.

“Yeah, that’s it, love it…when you…take charge,” Anthony managed to stutter out, before he desolved into just making incoherent noises with every snap of Cas’s hips.

Cas wasn’t as good at talking during sex as Anthony was; he always felt even more awkward than he did in his everyday life, so he preferred to leave the sex talk to Anthony, and instead focused on how Anthony’s hand tightened in his hair whenever he nudged Anthony’s prostate, and the feel of his own slick cock passing through a tight ring of muscle into soft, smooth heat.

Cas panted, hips stuttering. He was close. He brought a hand down between them to wrap around Anthony’s cock, curled toward his belly and dripping with precome. He tried to keep up a rhythm between fucking into Anthony and stroking him quickly to bring his orgasm closer, but his run was starting to catch up with him and his muscles were closing in on exhaustion. He was almost relieved when Anthony cried out and come spattered both their stomachs, and more so when he shuddered out his own climax inside Anthony and then collapsed on top of him, limp and out of breath.

Cas pulled out slowly, ignoring Anthony’s groan of protest as his cock slid free and he resettled himself on top of his boyfriend. It was a while before either of them recovered enough to speak, but Cas was happy just lying there, Anthony’s arms wrapped around him possessively, their chests flush together and Cas’s head in the crook of Anthony’s neck.

“I am so glad we did that instead of dinner,” Anthony finally said, voice no longer shaking with pleasure, but instead filled with an almost smug serenity.

“About that,” Cas said, nuzzling into Anthony’s neck. “I believe we still have a frozen pizza, if you’re sick of Thai food.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was both a smut writing exercise, and me wanting it to be clear that I picture Cas and Anthony as switching. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
